


CAH- Games Night

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, Comedy, Crack Fic, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humour, Other, games night, wizard meets Muggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Ginny finds Cards Against Humanity and brings it home, games night begins what will happen?





	CAH- Games Night

**Author's Note:**

> Plunny started on Facebook!!! Will be turned into a series so stay tuned for more!!!! Special shoutout to Gertrude for sending a vms just as I was writing this and encouraging a small bit of this!!! 
> 
> ***Will edit formatting when AO3 isn’t glitchy

**Ginny:** Look at this new game I found in the muggle world, we should play it and test it out

 

 **Harry:** What is it, love?

 

 **Ginny:** Cards against Humanity

 

 **Ron:** What’s that? Like do the cards have something on all of humanity? Like why’s that a game. It’s pretty bullshit in my opinion.

 

 **Hermione: (rolls eyes)** No Ronald, you get a phrase card or black and you have to match it to a white card which has different things on it.

 

 **Harry:** Oh I heard of this the other day! It’s the newest fad! Apparently it gets pretty disgusting and funny

 

 **Ginny:** So what do you say? Let’s play?

 

 **Fred and George:** Let’s do this.

 

_**Harry looks at Remus who is reading in the corner.** _

 

 **Harry: (Smirks)** we should get Remus to play, I think it’d really embarrass him.

 

 **Ginny:** I like your style

 

 **Hermione:** leave him be. He’s reading.

 

 **Sirius:** Oh I don’t know I think you should let him play.

 

 **Ginny:** why don’t you play as well, Sirius?

 

 **Sirius:** oh love I don’t want to crush you all into little pieces. I quite like you

 

 **Remus:** Do I have to?

 

 **Harry:** Come on it should be fun

 

 **Remus: (acting like he’s upset)** Okay. Fine. You talked me into it

 

 **Hermione:** you don’t have to if it’s going to make you uncomfortable, Remus

 

 **Remus:** No Hermione it’s okay let’s just get this over with.

 

**_They all sit down on the floor in a circle Hermione deals the cards out correctly and grabs the first black card._ **

 

 **Hermione:** Coming to broadway this season, blank. The musical.

 

**_Placing it down she looks at her cards while the rest of them decide and sighs hers would of been good for this one. Once all have put their cards down she picks their selections up to read them out._ **

 

 **Hermione:** Coming to broadway this season, Sexual Tension. The musical.

 

**_Laughter fills the room._ **

 

 **Hermione:** Coming to broadway this season The Care Bear Stare. The musical.

 

**_Awkward looks pass between them._ **

 

 **Hermione:** Coming to broadway this season The Blood of Christ. The musical

 

 **Hermione:** Coming to broadway this season The Boy Scouts of America. The musical.

 

 **Hermione:** Coming to broadway this season Werewolf Erotica the musical.

 

 **Hermione:** that one. Who’s was it?

 

 **Ginny smirking:** mine

 

 **Remus:** of course it was. Okay you pick next, right?

 

 **Ginny:** YUP. You know it’s really sad that kids these days are all getting involved in blank.

 

Everyone looks at their cards. Placing them down. Ginny picks them up and reads them.

 

Ginny: You know it’s really sad that kids these days are all getting involved in Sexual Experiments with animals.

 

Ginny: You know it’s really sad that kids these days are all getting involved in anal beads

 

Ginny: You know it’s really sad that kids these days are all getting involved in their own depressive minds

 

Ginny: You know it’s really sad that kids these days are all getting involved in mother child relationships

 

Ginny: You know it’s really sad that kids these days are all getting involved in the same thing their parents were into

 

Ginny: You know it’s really sad that kids these days are all getting involved in bad blow jobs

 

Ginny: okay I think I’m going to have to go with the Sexual experiments with Animals, who’s is that?

 

Remus: Mine. Surprise. Okay let’s continue

 

Everyone looks at each other surprised. Except Sirius. Smirking in the corner knowing that was innocent for Remus.

 

Remus: How many points are we going to?

 

Hermione: I think seven will do. I have to get up for work tomorrow.

 

Remus: (nods) blank. That’s how I want to die

 

All cards are placed into the center of the table.

 

Remus: Killing Jesus. That’s how I want to die

 

Remus: Talking to the Queen. That’s how I want to die.

 

Remus: Hagrids armpit hair. That’s how I want to die

 

Remus: Gertrude’s singing. That’s how I want to die

 

Remus: Playing my last moments over and over again. That’s how I want to die.

 

Remus: Hot werewolf sex. That’s how I want to die.

 

Sirius (laughing in the background): WHO’S IS THAT!?! Oh my Merlin you have to pick that one, Moony.

 

Remus: if the person admits it was them I would.

 

Hermione: Ahhhh…. it was mine!

 

Remus: Well Hermione, you _definitely_ win that round.

 

Hermione blushes and looks down at the table

 

Hermione: Let’s… ah… take a break and then continue later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more xx


End file.
